


Let Go

by Servalan



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Biting, Episode: s06e01 Equinox Part II, F/M, Inertial dampeners don’t actually exist, Light Angst, No Dialogue, Public orgasm in uniform, blood and saliva, plot what plot?, shameless POV shifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servalan/pseuds/Servalan
Summary: Set shortly after Equinox part II. Tensions are high. One Jefferies tube.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> I must have listened to “Japan” (Instrumental version) aka “Cypress” by Tycho IDK how many times. This story is set to the duration of that song. It sums up their relationship without words.
> 
> Special thanks to Manalyzer who patiently helped me with the “smut” portions as I felt like I was writing a technical manual. Still I kept messing with it so all mistakes are mine. A shout out to my gals at the corner for *him* :P
> 
> I don’t own these characters, CBS/Paramount does.

Chakotay grabbed Janeway’s arm, shouting above the alarms and multiple warnings, and opened the Jefferies tube hatch. She hesitated, glancing around main engineering as he knew she would, so he crawled in first sideways and pulled her in after him. 

She allowed this and shut the hatch behind him, knowing her crew would be fine once the radiation storm passed, perhaps six, maybe seven minutes at most of needing to be shielded from its effects. They’d been through much worse over a year or so before and just like then they had the Doctor and Seven to make sure the ship safely re-emerged. 

She wasn’t that concerned about her ship, knowing it was in capable hands. She knew and trusted her crew to keep themselves safe. No, her concern wasn’t personnel, but it was personal. 

The rest of her crew was safely secured throughout these tubes on the other side of the crates of live medical specimens Chakotay had placed earlier. Which was just as well, for she didn’t want anyone to see how clearly uneasy the command team still was with one another. 

At least they wouldn’t have to talk to each other, not with so many of the crew within earshot.

He was still holding onto one of her arms though. She snatched it back, just as the ship rocked, sending her on top of him. She tried to roll off, but Voyager sent her flying backwards, stopped by his arm grabbing hers again. She shook him off, and the damn ship dropped enough for her to land on his thigh, neatly positioned between hers. A tingling not felt for so long surged through her body and from his sharp intake of breath, it was clear that he knew it too.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she squirmed to get away, her fists pushing uselessly against his chest. 

She stopped and looked up at him, their eyes meeting for the first time in weeks.

Let go, she said silently, her mouth working defiantly.

Let go, he mouthed back, an entirely different meaning.

He slightly eased up his hold and lowered his thigh as she pushed against him with her fists as she rolled away. But he didn’t let go of her completely, pulling her back up against his chest. She struggled against him again, but didn’t resist as hard as she could and they both knew it. This angered her further, causing her to wiggle more, only to feel _him_ now in the small of her back and his thigh once more sliding between her legs.

She knew she should stop this, even as her hips betrayed her by grinding against his thigh. He slid his thigh further between hers in response, burying his face in her hair, breathing in the scent of her. For one absurd moment she felt she was floating above her body, looking down at the perfect puzzle their bodies made. It seemed impossible that they could be so at odds with each other, yet move in such harmony. 

Again, she pushed her fists against his arms, but he would not yield, and the heat between her legs increased exponentially. She wanted to retreat, to cite protocol, to get back some control, but her ache was overwhelming. He increased his grip, anticipating her attempt to flee, but she relaxed her arms instead, surprising herself as much as him. 

He placed one hand tentatively on her shoulder, with the other arm still holding both her arms tight against her chest. Neither of them trusted her not to bolt, even now. He ran his fingers down her arm, then gently brushed the side of her breast. The fabric teased her with the lightest friction, in sharp contrast to his hardness rubbing against her back. 

Let go. She felt his lips trace the words on her neck, just below her ear and she did, spasming uncontrollably and biting down hard on the hand he’d placed by her mouth to stifle her cries. He felt no pain as it was no match for her writhing against him, and it was not long before he followed her in release, clamping his mouth around his hand, enjoying the taste of her saliva mixed with his blood. 

He knew it was the closest thing to a kiss they would ever get. 

They lay motionless for several seconds, her body fully relaxed against his, before the alarm sounded, the computer informing them that the danger had passed. Wordlessly she pulled away from him, straightened herself, and exited the Jefferies tube. She never looked back. 

He wanted to call out to her, to share the moment a little longer, but she was gone, the only evidence of their moment drying inside his uniform and a bruised hand. He turned to evacuate the medical specimens, trying not to hold onto his feelings for her.

There was only one way this was ever going to end.

He let her go.


End file.
